


Dressed for Love

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Fingering, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober day 23Claire models her new corset for Philip





	Dressed for Love

Philip had really been never one to freely shop for much of anything. Sure he shopped for clothes and groceries but really only when he had to. To him, shopping was something you did when you had to, not something you did for fun. So for him to be aimlessly wandering the local mall was a very odd thing.

“Can I help you find something?” a sales associate asked him as he browsed the racks of clothes.

“Not really,” he replied as he thumbed through the various articles of clothes.

He suddenly stopped on a certain one. He pulled it out and held it up. “Actually, I think I found exactly what I want.”

*************

Claire sighed to herself as she climbed the stairs to her apartment, exhausted out of her mind. Her shift the hospital had dragged on and she was just happy to be home. All she wanted to do was cuddle with her boyfriend and watch a movie.

She walked inside to the site of a gift bag sitting on the coffee table.

“Surprise,” Philip, her boyfriend exclaimed as he walked in from the kitchen. “Happy unBirthday!”

“Happy unBirthday?” Claire asked with a laugh.

Philip nodded. “Yep, it’s your unBirthday so I decided to get you a gift.”

He handed her the gift bag and she pulled the tissue out, giggling at what was inside, pulling out a black and pink demi corset out.

“Awwww, thank you, baby,” she said and kissed him on the lips in thanks. “I’m gonna go try it on, right now.”

She headed back to the bedroom and closed the door. She popped her head out and grinned at him.

“No peaking now,” she remarked and ducked back in the room.

A few moments later, she sauntered out of the room wearing the corset, a sheer pink skirt, and a pair of black thongs.

“Well, that fits real nice,” Philip as Claire twirled and seductively shook her ass.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the lips. “I love it. Thank you so much.”

“You are very welcome, baby” he replied as he hugged her close, his hand cupping her supple ass. He smiled as kissed her again.

Claire melted deeply into his kiss. She reached up and grasped his face, holding him close as they kissed.

Philip lifted her up and carried her back to the bedroom, her legs wrapped around his wide torso. He placed her on the bed and continued to kiss her, moaning into her lips.

Clair hastily pulled his t-shirt off over his head; her fingers grazed his abs, making the muscles twitch from her touch. She slowly dragged her fingers down his stomach and undid his pants. She caressed his semi-erect member through his boxers.

“Someone’s a little excited,” she teased him as his manhood sprang to life at her touch.

“Well, you do make me all horny, looking all sexy in your cute little outfit,” he replied with a devilish smirk.

“Do I now?” Claire asked him with a wicked smile.

Philip nodded and dipped his finger into her underwear, his fingertip caressing her folds. “So fucking horny.”

She let out a happy moan as he fondled her honey pot, her lower lips soon become slick with her natural juices. She started to squirm as he inserted a finger into her entrance; he rubbed the wall of her canal with the pads of his fingers.

“Oh,” Claire softly cried, the sensation in her core almost becoming too much.

Philip pulled away and they changed their position so that he was lying on his back and she was straddling his hips, her feet on either side of his torso. She pulled off her soaked thong, took his erection, and placed it at her entrance; she sighed as she lowered herself onto it with relative ease.

“Fuck me, you are so fucking tight,” he murmured as he rubbed her knees with his thumbs in reassurance.

“Do you like how tight I am?” Claire asked.

Philip just nodded.

Claire smiled and began to move her hips up and down.

“Oh yes,” she moaned as his shaft slid in and out of her cave with ease, aided by a mix of his pre-cum and her syrup. “Oh fuck yes. Oh right there, baby, right there. Oh, I fucking love your big, amazing dick so much.”

“Yeah, you like my dick, huh you naughty, little Catholic schoolgirl, you,” he remarked as she bounced, the top of her breast jiggling in the corset top.

“I fucking love your dick! I fucking love you big, amazing dick so fucking much!”

“You gonna cum all over my big dick?”

“I’m gonna cum all over your big dick!”

Claire just carried on bouncing, her head thrown back in bliss as the tip of Philip’s penis rubbed the walls of her cervix, sending waves of pure ecstasy up her spine.

“Fuck, I’m coming!” she suddenly exclaimed as her vagina lips started to quiver. “I’m coming! I’m coming, baby! I’m… OH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

She squeezed her legs together as her orgasm hit her, erupting through her body; she let out a half whimper half moan.

Philip jerked his hips up a few times and came as well shortly after. He let out a groan as he squirted his hot sperm in Claire’s cavern.

She leaned down and tenderly kissed him on the lips. “Fuck me, you’re amazing, baby,” she said and rested her head on his chest.

“So are you,” he replied. After all these years, he still couldn’t believe he has the most amazing girlfriend in the world. He was defiantly the luckiest man alive.


End file.
